Brave New World:My Immortal Soul
by shadowxs160
Summary: As Stan and the gang enter the 6th grade they begin to notice something different about Kenny. Something wrong even. Because when Kenny is fed up with dying, he decides to live life to the fullest. Even if it kills him.


Brave New World~My Immortal Soul

Chapter I: Beginnings~My Endings

The two boys stood in the hall conversing. They leaned back against their new lockers, in an attempt to make themselves look cooler than they already were. This act was imperative because, as Stan had mentioned before the two even entered the building, when you start middle school your fifth grade street cred isn't worth shit. It was a rather unfortunate situation for the two boys, as they had worked so hard the last two years building that credibility. Last year was one of the best years of the boys' educational careers, and of their lives. Arguably, it may even have been better than fourth grade. That is unless, of course, you were arguing with Eric Cartman.

In that case, you may have been led to believe that fifth grade was absolutely terrible and this year would not be any better. Sometimes his friends wonder if Cartman would have been happier staying in fourth grade. He didn't really have a choice, being that he didn't "completely" fail the year. Cartman was sent to summer school and, wouldn't you know it, he was placed behind an Asian child who was in there just because he didn't speak English good enough. Cursing under his breath, Eric pulled through. He had weighed his options thoroughly. Cartman could either stay back in fourth grade, knowing exactly what to expect, but risk getting caught in the uprising "minority pilgrimage" as he called it, or traverse into the unknown abyss with a little holocaust- surviving Jew-boy at his side to keep himself entertained. Cartman chose the latter. Fifth grade was rather unpleasant for him, but he did have his moments. Once, he actually got a teacher eaten by a killer whale on their trip to Sea World. He was applauded for his actions because that teacher happened to be the only person in the world who would dare give students an assignment while on a field trip. Cartman basked in the glory.

Stan and Kyle, who were still waiting at their lockers for their so-called enormously fat fuck friend, had enjoyed their time in elementary school, but now wanted to move on to bigger and better things. While Stan thought of enjoying whatever time he had left with his friends, Kyle thought about what he would do next. No one was really sure of what they would do in their lives and Kyle was no exception. The most he could do was hope for the best and pray that this life realization would soon come to him. Stan was into a lot of sports in school, so he thought about a sports career. It was a predictably flawed dream, but a dream nonetheless. Both boys were sure Cartman would die in a gutter someday, or have a heart attack, stroke, aneurism, or any combination of the three; then there was Kenny.

They had all seen very little of Kenny over the summer. What they did see of him, however, was disturbing. Kenny's actions could be described as both out of characters and fucking insane. Not that they could blame him, considering the little incident that happened the previous year.

The two boys looked up as Cartman approached, "Hey guys."

Stan let out an exasperated sigh, "Cartman, where have you been?" He looked Cartman in the eyes, but Cartman just looked upwards, trying to remember where he actually had been.

"Dude where were you? We've been standing here for fifteen minutes and we've only got about five minutes until class starts. We don't even know where all of our classes are." Cartman rolled his eyes at Kyle's statement.

"Alright one, don't preach to me you fucking Jew. Two I was busy stealing lunch money. Three, I have a map of the school." Cartman pulled a wrinkled up paper out of his pocket. The school wasn't a terribly large school, but it was larger than a normal school. Think of it as a big hexagon with hallways branching off of four sides. There seemed to be a central corridor, a back area, and two separate wings. In the back was the cafeteria and gymnasium. The eight grade classes extended though a long corridor to the very left; the right hallway held the administration offices.

From the center there are two back hallways separated by a big double door which lead to the cafeteria. These hallways are in the upper corners of the building. These are the sixth and seventh grades halls, which are on opposite sides of the building. This, of course, meant that every day, just to get their first class, they would have to navigate through the central plaza. The plaza was used as the auditorium, for presentations and such. It was the only logical thing to do, considering they lacked a more appropriate space. The entrance was comprised of a large double door in the center with a window on both sides. 'Whoever built this school must have been on crack,' was how most of the kids described it. Most of the kids were right.

"Why are you stealing lunch money from our friends?" Kyle asked, while Stan studied the map.

Cartman scoffed, "I wasn't stealing from our class. I was over in the seventh grade wing." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Kyle was astonished, "You were picking on higher grades than us? They are gonna kill you, and how did you make it past the eighth grade section?"

"The seventh graders aren't going to do a damn thing to me," Cartman answered smugly. "And with the eighth graders, all you have to do is…well I probably shouldn't tell you, considering you are the most likely to get caught and blow it for the rest of us."

"He's right Kyle," Stan said, not looking up from the map.

"Stan?" He asked irritated.

Stan handed the map to Kyle, "I mean, the seventh graders are a bunch of pussies. They're more of a pushover than our class."

Cartman looked down the hall, "Hey look, here comes one now." He shouted down the hall, "Hey kid, I fucked your mother!" As expected the seventh graders turned and ran, crying his eyes out. Cartman was laughing his ass off, his very fat ass. Unfortunately for that child, he couldn't see where he was going.

There was the sound of glass shattering.

The boys ran to the central plaza, unaware of what waited for them. Everyone in the plaza stood frozen. No one dared to move. The boys stood at the end of their hallway, not exactly sure what they were seeing. One boy was standing in the door way, another boy was halfway through the window. The boy's leg twitched as his blood ran down the wall. Standing there, admiring his work, was a boy in an orange hoodie with thick black lines running down the sleeves. The boy turned around to face Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, who all had a look of worry on their face. The hood covered the boy's eyes, but his blonde hair stuck out in the front.

"So," The boy pulled down his hood. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

I stare at my friends with a smirk on my face. They stare back, not sure what to say. The other kids are watching me, I know it. They can't take their eyes off me; I'm not sure why. The bell rings, still nobody moves. I turn my head and look at them; they cringe. "Don't you all have something better to do?" They looked at one another, then back to me. "Go!" Now they run like chickens with their heads cut off, as if I was the one who cut their heads off. I've had my head cut off; I didn't like it. Cartman is the first one to speak, obviously.

"Where the fuck have you been, asshole?" He asks.

"I've had my own problems to deal with," I reply passively.

"Like?" He's growing irritated already. It's just like him to be prone to anger. I cross my arms like he is.

"I didn't know you cared so much," I laugh sarcastically. He snarls

Kyle speaks up, "W-We hadn't seen you for, like, two months. What happened to you?"

I shrug, I don't really feel like explaining myself to them; not right now anyway. Stan still hasn't said a word. I walk around them and make my way down the hallway. "C'mon guys, we'd better get going." After a moment or two, my three friends follow behind me. "I'd have thought you would have more questions for me, considering how long I've been gone."

Kyle puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around. There's a look of worry in his eyes. I do not share that look. I smile at him, "Kyle?"

"We thought you died…for real this time." I can tell he is concerned about me. He needn't worry. I reassure him everything is fine. Cartman has already entered the class room. I suspect this is just so he could look good on the first day.

Stan finally says something, "Are we just going to ignore that kid you killed?" I nod, he nods, he walks into the class room. Obviously the teacher is not in the room yet, as Kyle and I are still here in the hall.

Kyle still looks worried, I'm not sure why. "We're still friends right?" He asks. I'm taken back by this question. It's not like him to ask something like that. I look at him funny. He avoids eye contact.

"It's just…while you were gone. I'm not sure if I ever really thought about you. Usually, you show up out of nowhere, but this time you didn't. We all just enjoyed our summer. I didn't really notice you were gone, I guess I never do. I'm sorry for that."

"…You remember my name right?" I ask softly.

Kyle looks up, "Of course I do, Kenny."

I smile, "That's all I ask of you."


End file.
